


Merry Christmas

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Couch Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s16e10 What Child is This?, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: So Gibbs and Jack spent Christmas Eve together.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am up to date on NCIS for the first time in about five years, mostly cos Ziva, but man am I glad I am because I am in love with Jack Sloane.
> 
> This is a continuation of What Child Is This? after Gibbs and Jack go back to his place for drinks.

Jack watched as Gibbs stoked the fire, her eyes lingering over his body as he worked. It had been a full on day, both physically and emotionally, but despite missing out on a skiing vacation, Jack was happy. Here she was, with the man she was slowly falling for, celebrating Christmas Eve.

“Another drink?” Gibbs asked, holding out the bottle towards Jack’s almost empty glass.

“Sure, why not?” Jack replied, stretching out her arm and allowing Gibbs to top her up. She took a long sip, not missing the way Gibbs’ eyes fixed on her mouth as she did. Perhaps the night had more potential than she’d initially thought. She smiled coyly, and glanced at Gibbs’ lips before drawing her eyes back to his. He was watching her now, and she had no doubt that he was thinking about kissing her.

The spell was broken when Gibbs’ cleared his throat and put the bottle back down on the coffee table, before sitting down on the couch opposite Jack. 

“So, Gibbs, what’s your plan for tomorrow?” Jack leant back, pressing her chest out probably a little more than was necessary. 

Gibbs’ gaze flickered downwards briefly before he answered. “No plans.” He downed his glass in one go. “You?”

“Well, I guess not now that I’m staying in DC.”

They sat in silence for a little while, but Jack didn’t feel the need to fill it like she sometimes would. Conversation with Gibbs was always sparse, and over the last year Jack had learnt that you could sometimes discover more about Gibbs by what he didn’t say. 

As they sat, Jack thought back to the way he had stared at her earlier while they were waiting for Bishop and Torres to deliver the baby to his new home. She could see in her peripheral vision how his gaze had lingered on her, the soft smile that had graced his lips. It had warmed her from the inside out, a feeling that was becoming more and more common when she was around him. She looked across at Gibbs, unsurprised to see that he was watching her still.

“Your eyes are so…” Jack trailed off, trying to articulate what she was thinking. 

“I’ve been told ‘piercing’,” Gibbs supplied.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jack said. She finished her glass, and placed it next to Gibbs’ on the table. “I think what I’m going for is ‘soft’.”

“Huh.” Gibbs let out a small laugh. “Never been accused of being soft before.”

“I’m not saying that you’re soft, just your eyes. Sometimes. When you’re looking at…” Me, her mind supplied. “…People you really care about.” Jack saw Gibbs drop his gaze to her lips again as she hesitated over that sentence. When he looked back up to her eyes, she saw that soft look she was describing. “There it is.”

“You’re really something special, Jack,” Gibbs said. 

“I try,” Jack replied with a smirk, before she plucked up the courage to stand and take the few steps to close the distance between them. She stopped, standing between Gibbs’ thighs, and waited. She watched as Gibbs’ breath hitched in his throat, before he dragged his face upwards to catch her gaze. “Your move, Gibbs,” Jack said.

Gibbs slowly brought his hands up, resting them on Jack’s waist. She felt as his grip tightened, pulling her closer until her legs were flush with the edge of the couch. He sat up straighter, bringing his head in line with her chest, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her breasts. Jack ran her fingers through his hair, and he made a happy noise in his throat, the vibrations rumbling through her and settling deep in her belly.

“What do you want, Jack?” Gibbs asked quietly, pulling his head away to look up at her.

“Just you,” Jack replied. She took a step back so she could push Gibbs’ legs together and then straddle him, pressing as close to him as she could. She brought her hands up to cup his face, gently running her thumbs across his cheeks, before she finally closed the gap and kissed him softly.

It was restrained at first as they got to know each other. Gibbs’ lips were slightly chapped, and as he poked his tongue out to moisten them, Jack opened her mouth too. It was all the catalyst Gibbs needed, and then he was kissing her as though his life depended on it. It felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of her lungs, but Jack didn’t pull away, instead kissing back with the same ferocity. 

Jack could feel the arousal growing steadily in her belly, and despite her thick pants and Gibbs’ trousers, she could feel his arousal getting more insistent too. She ground down onto him, and Gibbs broke the kiss to groan at the sensation. They were both panting, and Jack knew she needed to see and feel more of Gibbs. She make quick work of his shirt and undershirt, throwing them over her shoulder before running her hands down his chest, mentally cataloguing the many scars and marks that marred his skin. She stopped with one hand over his heart, feeling the steady beating. 

Gibbs let her have a moment before deciding that fair was fair, and tugging her shirt over her head and discarding it. He ran his hands across her stomach, leaving goosebumps where he touched, before sliding them upwards to cup her breasts. Jack pressed into his hands, loving the pressure he applied in response. Gibbs leant in closer, laying hot, open mouthed kisses across the tops of her breasts, before he pulled one cup of her bra down to expose a nipple to his hungry mouth. Jack moaned at the feeling as Gibbs laved attention on her. She didn’t realise when his hands slipped around her to undo her bra until he was pulling the straps down her arms, while still sucking and nipping at her breasts. 

“So you’re a breast man, huh?” Jack managed to breath out as Gibbs bit and sucked particularly hard at one spot leaving what Jack knew would be quite a large hickey.

Gibbs didn’t respond with words, instead bringing his hands around to Jack’s ass, encouraging her to grind against him some more. He held her tight as he thrust up into her a few times, but the friction just wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Get these off,” he muttered, letting go of Jack’s ass in order to undo her fly and shove his hand in between her legs. He groaned at the feel of her, hot and wet, even through her panties. Jack reluctantly stood for long enough to step out of her pants and kick them out of the way, while Gibbs continued to cup her over her underwear. As soon as her pants were out of the way, Gibbs pulled her back to him, using one hand to rub against her wet panties, and the other to hook into the waistband. He shoved them down, and Jack found herself suddenly naked and straddling Gibbs again, feeling his still covered erection pressing against her damp folds.

“This hardly seems fair,” Jack said, running a hand down Gibbs’s stomach towards his trousers. 

He caught her hand before it made it, and shook his head. “Not yet.” When he was satisfied she wouldn’t try again, he let her hand go, and reached between them, finally making contact with her bare centre.

Jack bucked against him as he brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing gently. He took his time learning her body, and it wasn’t long before Jack was writhing against him, desperate for release. She was panting heavily, and rocking herself over Gibbs’ hand, when he finally pressed one finger into her and rubbed her clit just right, and Jack broke above him. 

When she came down from her high, she was desperate for more, and made quick work of Gibbs’ fly and boxers, not bothering to remove his pants entirely, before she was sinking down onto him causing both of them to groan.

“Damn, Jack,” Gibbs breathed against her throat. 

Jack raised herself almost completely off him before she slid back down excruciatingly slowly. She wanted to tease him, wanted him begging, but as soon as he was completely sheathed inside her all of her resolve flew out the window. He felt amazing, like they were made for each other, and Jack was suddenly desperate for her next release. She kissed Gibbs roughly before pulling back to catch his eye.

He frowned slightly, confused by her sudden lack of movement. “Jack?”

“I want you to fuck me, Gibbs,” she whispered. “Hard.”

Gibbs’ eyes darkened, and he swallowed roughly before wrapping his arms around Jack tightly and flipping her over and around so he was pressing her into the couch. He thrust in and out of her a few times experimentally. “This is what you want?”

“God, yes,” Jack whined. “Please, Jethro.”

Gibbs wasted no time in obeying, and Jack found herself being thoroughly fucked into the couch. Damn, he was good. Jack was close, and tried to slip a hand between them to reach her clit, but Gibbs knocked it away, and reached down himself, finding Jack’s clit easily. She came quickly, clenching around Gibbs as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. He followed soon after spilling into her with a loud groan.

As they were both recovering, the only sounds Jack could hear was the crackling of the fire, and their mingled breathing. She stretched her legs out a bit, and Gibbs took that as a sign to pull out of her, and roll into the small gap between her and the back of the couch. He pulled his couch blanket across them both, covering Jack tenderly.

“Well,” Jack breathed, glancing at the clock. It had gone midnight. “Merry Christmas, Gibbs.”

Gibbs chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jack and pressing against her tightly. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

This certainly wasn’t how Jack had expected to spend this Christmas, but she definitely couldn’t complain at how it had turned out. She dozed off, held close by Gibbs, and had the best night’s sleep she’d had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
